Harry Potter: Marauder's Era
by EdgarAllen
Summary: M'Kay this is about harry's dad and his friends. It basically tells about their fifth year at Hogwarts. It describes that 'episide' with Snape and the Levicorpus spell in more detail. I suck at summaries, sorry...


A boy with scraggly jet black hair and glasses walked onto the Platform with his parents, trying to see if Sirius or Remus or Peter had shown up yet. 

They hadn't. 

Rolling his trolley out of the way so more people could come through, he kissed his parents goodbye and flew onto the train. 

He was quite early; there might have been twenty people on the platform, saying goodbye to their children. 

James liked to get there early so he could have his pick of the compartments, preferably one that wasn't damaged at all. 

At last he found one in pretty good condition. 

He thrust his bags onto the shelf and then crumpled on the maroon seats. James closed his eyes and sighed, finally able to relax. 

His parents weren't the strictest people, but he was always uptight and rigid whenever he was around them. 

But now he was going to Hogwarts for his fifth year, and he sensed much fun and mischief making ahead. 

Because now they had the Map, and they would be able to know if Filch or anyone was coming where they were pranking. 

"Oi Prongs! There you are, mate!" called another boy with lanky dark brown hair and brand new Hogwarts robes on. 

"Ready for some serious mischief, Padfoot?" James asked casually as he stood up to greet him. 

"Of course, mate. Always am. How was your summer, then?" replied Sirius with a grin on his face.

"Alright, I s'pose. Me mum and dad were away most of the time; I had the house to myself. What about you, Sirius? Cursed Regulus?" James asked, a grin on his face.

"Yeah, I did get a few hexes in while me dear sweet mum wasn't looking. Course, he just went crying to her and I got birched a couple of times for it." Sirius laughed.

Before James could answer, a young boy with tattered robes walked into the compartment, sporting a very shiny silver badge.

"I don't believe it. Dumbledore's made Moony a prefect! Probably to keep us in line this year." James said with a chuckle.

"Come off it! Moony won't be keeping us in line; he'll be right there next to us while we're hexing the toilets and working Filch like a dog." Sirius laughed.

James looked at his watch; it was now 10:45. Many students were outside now; saying goodbye, promising to write; yada, yada, yada.

Then, a small, rat like boy stepped into the compartment.

"There we go; the gang's all here!" James said to them, plopping down onto the maroon seats once more.

Sirius collapsed next to James; Remus sat across from James while Peter sat down across Sirius.

"Well," James said, whipping out his wand and an old piece of parchment. "Let's get started shall we? We need new tactics. I think Filch is catching on to a few of our old shortcuts. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

In a flash ink spread all over the piece of paper and began to form what looked like blueprints. All of a sudden, Remus pointed to a hallway.

"I was wandering last year and I had to use the restroom and when I passed this spot, a door appeared to a restroom. Isn't that something? We should definitely check it out. It's too late to put it on the map, but we can just write it on a piece of paper and stow it in one of our trunks." Remus said.

"Yeah, just in case while we're running from Filch and we have to pee." Sirius rolled his eyes and shoved Remus. Remus shoved back.

"Alright, enough. We'll check it out if we have time. But first, I found a new passage way on the way to Hogsmeade last year. I hit that one eyed witch statue and it sprang backwards, opening a tunnel. I followed it and it led me into Honeydukes cellar." James said happily.

Before any of the boys could answer, a female soprano voice giggled as she walked by with a boy with greasy black hair and a hooked nose.

"Look, Sev! It's the best example of what I've been telling you; Man is slowly going backwards in evolution! I mean, they've already resorted to not using their brains!" Lily Evans laughed. Severus Snape chuckled.

"Aw, Evans! You can't be that heartless, can you? I mean, at least we don't dabble in the Dark Arts and always have a greasy nose in a book!" James asked, giving her one of his crooked smiles that could always win a girl over. Lily didn't faze.

"Come on, Sev. Let's find somewhere to sit far from them or we might catch the stupid virus!" Lily said, shooting James daggers. She stomped away, her head held high.

"You're asking for it this year, Snivellus!" James called down the isle. 

He ducked his head back inside and shook his head.

"Well I think that went pretty well, Prongs. How about you, Wormtail? You've been pretty quiet." Sirius said, clapping James hard on the back.

"Come off it. I'm always this quiet." Peter said; his voice squeaked on the word 'always.'

"So, Sirius. How was the rest of your summer? Get to spend any time with your cousins?" Remus asked, not really paying attention to the conversation; he was staring outside the window at the people getting smaller as the train rolled out of the platform. 

"Unfortunately. Bellatrix has really got to stop acting like she's the center of the universe, even though that's what she was taught. I swear the only decent cousin of mine is Andromeda. Narcissa is turning into a mini-me of Bella. And I thought I could change her for the better. I'll bet you ten galleons Andromeda gets sorted into Slytherin just because of her heritage!" Sirius sighed.

"You're on. I'm betting Ravenclaw. She's got a pretty quick mind; remember when I was over last summer and she was prancing around in that horrible pink feather boa calling out spells that she'd learned by listening to Bellatrix? 

"She had that little fake wand and everything! Knew some hexes I didn't, like Tercumles. You know, the one where you can make someone do whatever you say to do after for twenty seconds." James laughed as he pulled out ten galleons.

"Nah, I'm thinking Gryffindor." Remus said, pulling out ten galleons.

Sirius did the same; they knew Peter wouldn't bet. The only spot left was Hufflepuff, anyways. Only the losers went into Hufflepuff.

---

At last the sun set and the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station, and students began to bustle out.

The four made it over to the carriages, pulling themselves as usual.

Hoping in, James muttered 'Mischief managed and stowed the piece of paper in his robes' pocket.

"So, what shall our first big prank be? I personally think we should rig the bathroom sinks to spurt water everywhere. I just bought a large box of wizard glue called Gorilla Glue. I had it shipped all the way from the States. Believe me when I say it works like magic. Maybe better. No, really Padfoot!" James protested as Sirius cast him a dark look.

"I guess. And then we really need to work on allying Peeves. We almost got him last year with those dungbombs. I got some more over holiday." Sirius rambled as the carriage pulled away, towards the castle.

"This year is going to be fun." all four boys snickered at the same time.


End file.
